


Rollercoaster

by sameoldrichie



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Disneyland, M/M, Shinoa Squad - Freeform, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameoldrichie/pseuds/sameoldrichie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacus finds himself clinging to Yoichi for dear life on the biggest rollercoaster in Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

Shinoa Hiragi and her friends eagerly hopped on the roller coaster, Yoichi nervously trailing behind the other four.  
"Uh… Guys… are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered.  
"C'mon, Yoichi! It'll be fun!!" Yuichiro beckoned for his small friend to sit next to him in the cart before the seat next to him was taken by another boy around his age. His smile faltered. The woman running the ride stopped Yoichi in his tracks. 'Sorry, kid. This cart's full. I'm gonna have to ask you to be seated in the one behind it." Yoichi sighed. He could never have anything his way, could he? He slowly trudged to the cart behind Yuichiro's and took a seat next to an older looking boy with violet hair tied in a loose bun with strands of purple hair hanging out of it.   
   
It's like his bun is made of purple spaghetti! Yoichi giggled to himself. The purple haired boy turned around immediately, alarmed expression on his face.  
"What are you laughing at, kid? Wait, who the heck are you? Why are you in Rene's seat? Where's Rene? HEY, CARNIVAL LADY-" he exclaimed a little too late.   
-WHOOSH-  
The ride had started.  
   
Yoichi nervously twiddled his thumbs. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know this guy.   
Introduce yourself! The voice in Yoichi's head whispered. "Uhm, hello! My name is Yoichi Sa-"  
"Save it for someone who cares." the boy retorted.   
Yikes, Yoichi thought to himself. Now what? "D-do you like video g-"  
"I said shut it!"  
Okay, then. Yoichi took that as his cue to stop talking. He decided to shoot a quick glance the other boy's way. He looked around 17 and, as of right now, really sour. He began to feel bad.   
-CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK -  
The cart began to slowly force itself up the tracks of the roller coaster. Yoichi gulped.  
   
He shot another quick glance in the other boy's direction. He was… h-he was texting?   
Being the curious boy he was, Yoichi leaned over the other's shoulder.   
Wait a minute  
Uh oh  
Yoichi remembered it wasn’t socially acceptable to lean on a stranger's shoulder. He had managed to forget something so important, and Yuichiro wasn’t there to back him up this time. The boy with the purple hair didn't seem to notice, so Yoichi looked at what he was doing on his phone.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[LACUS, 1:30PM]: dude???? Where the heck are you????  
[LACUS, 1:30PM]: rené you KNOW I'm scared of heights  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh. Yoichi thought to himself. Who would have thought such an intimidating boy could be afraid of heights? Yoichi looked back down at the phone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[LACUS, 1:30PM] RENÉ WHERE ARE   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmmm. Why isn't he typing anymo-  
Oh.  
Yoichi looked up at the boy and down at the phone, then up at the boy and down at the phone again. Lacus was glaring at him. He inched back to the edge of their cart and looked down at the ground. The cart had stopped at the top of the ride and was about to make a very fast, steep drop. Yoichi didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He clung to the closest person, which was Lacus, and prayed for mercy as the cart sped down the tracks at top speed as the two of them screamed for their mothers 


End file.
